In the facilities of industrial plants there may occur situations where system users need to be evacuated.
It is for instance possible that some kind of industrial process is performed in the premises, which involves steps that may cause an emergency in exceptional circumstances. This is for instance the case if the process is a chemical process with unwanted chemical reactions. However emergencies may occur also for other reasons such as a machine overheating and starting to burn.
If an emergency occurs it is of importance that the operators at the location where the emergency occurred are able to leave the premises. This may in some situations be hard. The route to safety may be complicated. The users may furthermore panic and may then not be able to digest too complicated instructions.
Guiding of users to safety using mobile terminals has previously been suggested in other areas.
WO 2009/085873, US 2007/049259, KR 20040106802, JP 201024407 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,145,183 all describe various ways to guide users to safety using mobile terminals in relation to public or semi-public areas.
However, there is still a need for improvement of such guidance, especially in relation to industrial plants.
The present invention addresses one or more of the above motioned problems.